Partenaire particulier
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Ryo pense un peu trop à sa relation naissante avec Dee. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Origine : Fake

Disclamer : Aucun de ces boy's love ne m'appartient ;)

Genre : Un instant de vide ;p

Couples : Dee x Ryo

Ca faisait des années que je voulais écrire un petit quelque chose sur eux. N'ayant pas d'imagination pour inventer une belle et grande enquête policière, je me contente d'une one shot de rien du tout à l'absence totale d'intrigue lol. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'aime pas spécialement la fin du volume 7 u-u Pourquoi tout le monde semble croire (mangaka comprise) qu'un lemon est une fin en soit ? NON, moi je voulais lire ceci certes mais aussi et surtout la suite de leur relation maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles. Où sont les volumes 8, 9 et suivants ? Comme d'hab, on nous a volé ce « après ». Sniff. Une lectrices incomprise ;p

**Partenaire particulier cherche partenaire particulier.****1**

Ryo observait de sa fenêtre l'immeuble faisant face au 29ème commissariat de New York.

Assis à son bureau, la tête reposant sur sa main droite, son esprit était à mille lieux de l'enquête en cours. Une sombre affaire de trafic de drogue. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais c'était bien trop banal pour que cela le passionne vraiment.

Il était convenu qu'ils se rendent ce soir aux lieu et heure d'un échange important. Une information obtenue d'un indic régulier, leur certifiant qu'il ferait une belle prise sans coup tordu. En définitif, avant la nuit, ils coffreraient toute la bande et pourraient rentrer se coucher et enfin profiter du week-end à venir.

En attendant, ils devaient terminer les rapports des affaires terminées au cours de la semaine passée. Et comme toujours dans ces moments de calme consacré à l'administration, Dee était introuvable. Sûrement à l'étage en dessous à parler avec Drake à défaut de faire sa part du travail. Quoi d'étonnant à cela ? C'était ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient partenaires. Pour l'action et la réflexion, le brun était en premier en ligne, efficace et perspicaces. Mais pour les corvées, il n'y avait plus personne. Un vrai gamin dans son genre.

Un gamin dans un corps d'adulte qui savait s'en servir.

Si Ryo souriait d'amusement à l'image du petit Dee espiègle et farceur, son corps tout entier fut prit d'un subit coup de chaleur pour agrémenter la suite de sa réflexion.

Dire qu'il y a deux jours…

/ Flash back /

Cela faisait déjà quinze jours qu'ils gardaient leur distance l'un avec l'autre. Quinze jours durant lesquels Dee n'avait étonnement pas fait la moindre allusion à cette nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour. Il fallait dire que son départ au petit matin avant son réveil n'avait peut-être pas été apprécié. Mais Ryo avait eu peur. Peur de sa réaction, de ne pas agir comme il le fallait. Il n'était pas habitué à se réveiller un matin auprès d'un amant.

Déjà auprès d'une femme, cela ne lui était arrivé qu'en de très rares occasions, alors un homme. Pourtant, il pouvait bien l'avouer sans honte, pour lui Dee n'était pas un homme, juste son partenaire, un ami fidèle…. Un être qu'il aimait.

Combien de fois avait-il dormi à ses cotés depuis son arrivé à New York, deux ans plus tôt ?

Au moins une fois par semaine, si ce n'était parfois chaque soir, l'un ou l'autre allait dormir chez son coéquipier.

La raison était simple. Des horaires pénibles et disparates, des enquêtes qui n'en terminaient jamais.

Mais depuis la mort de Leo, tout s'était calmé dans leur district.

Il n'y avait plus que des affaires quotidiennes et banales.

Elles n'en étaient pas moins terribles et traumatisantes pour les victimes. Mais pour un flic…

Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis ces deux dernières semaines, ils ne s'étaient plus revus en dehors du travail alors Ryo décida de faire le premier pas.

Il y eut donc le restaurant vietnamien, la promenade sur le pont de Manathan et puis le baiser, le retour chez lui et cette nuit…cette nuit… où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la seconde fois.

Si la première avait été douce, si Dee avait prit soin que cet évènement unique de sa première fois avec un homme ne soit pas un mauvais souvenir mais le rappel d'un instant d'amour, la seconde avait connu un peu plus de passion physique mais non moins d'endurance.

Son cadet d'une année avait prouvé qu'en la matière il n'avait rien à apprendre de lui.

Un mélange savant de violence, de sexe à l'état brut et de caresses expertes et attentionnées. Sans évoquer ces mots… tous ces mots que Dee lui avait murmuré, l'assurant d'un amour sans limite.

Au matin, un faible rayon du soleil éclairant leur visage, Ryo se sentait bien. Reposé et épuisé à la fois. Il ne voulait pas bouger, pas quitter cette perfection ultime. L'aurait-il seulement voulu qu'il ne l'aurait pu. Tous ses membres semblaient morts ou du moins incapable de suivre la moindre commande.

Soulevant ses paupières lourdes avec paresse, le métis se vit dans son lit, enfouit dans le moelleux de ses multiples coussins. Recouvert jusqu'au cou des draps et couvertures, il sentit alors seulement un bras reposant sur sa taille. Tournant juste un peu son visage, il le vit enfin. Dee. Totalement perdu dans un sommeil profond, son visage lui aussi enfoui dans les coussins, le brun dormait sur son flan droit, le recouvrant en partie de sa jambe et son bras gauche.

Malgré cette position, Ryo pouvait apercevoir ses traits détendus

Il était si beau ainsi.

Sentant le sommeil s'emparer à nouveau de lui, le jeune inspecteur ne fuie pas cette fois-ci.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait rester dans ses bras et s'y réveiller à nouveau à ses cotés. Alors il referma ses yeux et se laissa doucement bercer par le souffle de son compagnon sur son cou.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent une longue grasse matinée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Les deux hommes s'étaient à nouveau réveillés. Mais ne souhaitant pas briser ce premier jour d'une vie nouvelle, les chuchotements étaient encore de mise. Ca et les baisers perdus dans une somnolence bien heureuse.

Glissant l'une de ses mains sur la joue chaude de son compagnon, Ryo sourit tout en murmurant ce qui semblait pour lui une évidence.

«- Tu es beau Dee.

«- Que… quoi ?

«- Quand tu jouis en moi… ton visage… A cet instant, tu es si beau.

«- Que…Ryo !

Gêné par ce compliment auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Dee se sentit rougir comme une collégienne. Dire que c'était pourtant lui le plus pervers et excités des deux

Ne pouvant supporter pareille remarque sans réagir, Dee voulu se lever mais sentir Ryo se blottir au même instant contre lui l'en dissuada. Comment cet homme pouvait il à ce point le rendre fou ?

«- Ryo ? Tu ne veux pas te lever ?

«- Hm, hm.

A l'évidence la réponse était non.

«- Tu as mal ? Je veux dire… si tu ne peux pas te lever, je peux venir t'apporter à boire ou à manger.

«- Non, je voudrais juste rester encore ainsi. Juste un petit peu.

Dee se souvenait qu'il lui avait dit la même chose durant la nuit. Après le premier round s'il pouvait dire. Il l'avait refait peu de temps après. Rien de plus. Mais il fallait croire que c'était déjà beaucoup pour Ryo. Il semblait si épuisé.

«- Ca va ?

«- mmm

Embrassant et câlinant le corps tout offert dans ses bras, Dee était aux anges. Il avait tant attendu cet instant.

Finalement, ils se levèrent pour déjeuner. Mais n'ayant aucune envie de cuisiner, ils firent livrer des nouilles sautées aux crevettes, la spécialité du chinois de la 15ème avenue, situé non loin de l'appartement.

Assis sur le tapis du salon, Dee reposa sa boite de carton. Le ventre plein, il soupira d'aise.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait ainsi un moment simple et agréable avec Ryo. Mais jusqu'alors aucun n'avait été précédé d'une nuit d'exception avec réveil amoureux et grasse matinée câline.

Déjà en proie au manque, à ce souvenir ne datant que de quelques heures, Dee déposa un baiser sur le cou dégagé de son amant assit à ses cotés.

«- Dee ?

«- hm…

Ne se sentant pas repoussé, l'inspecteur poursuivit sa pluie de baisers, mordillant de temps à autre le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Légèrement refroidit par cette question, Dee recula.

«- C'est-à-dire ?

«- Ben. Bikki ne rentrera pas avant demain. Comme je n'étais pas sûr de travailler ou non aujourd'hui, il couche chez Cal ce soir. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'ici là ?

Dee respira de nouveau vers le milieu de l'explication de Ryo. Cet idiot n'avait même pas réalisé la peur qu'il lui avait fait. Encore un peu et il redoutait de l'entendre dire qu'il regrettait ses paroles de la veille et voulait mettre un terme à cette relation en devenir.

«- Ben je ne sais pas… Y'a rien qui ne te donne envie ?

Prête à répondre au moindre souhait de son compagnon, Dee attendit patiemment. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il demande un petit tour à centrale parc ou pourquoi pas prendre le ferry pour une promenade touristique.

«- Je… je ne suis pas sûr.

«- Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu as une idée.

«- Je… On pourrait juste rester ici ? Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Juste profiter de l'instant.

Posant sa tête lourde sur l'épaule de Dee, Ryo se laissa à nouveau aller. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il se sentait si passif depuis son réveil.

«- Tout ce que tu veux love.

Profitant en connaisseur de l'instant, Dee ferma à son tour les yeux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Trop parfait. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois, ce n'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

Toutefois, sa nature reprenant ses droits, il fit subitement basculer Ryo sur le sol le plaquant de son propre poids. Il n'était pas idiot. Si Ryo voulait rester ce n'était pas juste pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Apercevant dans ceux de Dee une lueur de lubricité extrême, Ryo se sentit dégrisé à l'instant de son état de léthargie. L'inquiétude était même de mise. Pourquoi avait-il demandé à rester ? Nul doute qu'avec cette demande, il allait encore passer à la casserole. D'un autre coté, n'en crevait-il pas d'envie… ?

«- Dee.

«- hum…

Tout occupé à faire un beau suçon, sur le cou diaphane de son compagnon, l'américain attendit la suite.

«- Tu y vas doucement hein…

Se relevant juste un peu, Dee prit l'un des coussins du canapé pour lui glisser sous la nuque.

«- Je serais très doux, promis.

«- hum…

Ne pouvant nier l'existence du geste dédié à son confort, Ryo décida de lui faire confiance. Aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à la suite.

«- Mais tu sais Ryo, on n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout à chaque fois. Surtout au début, si tu…

Au visage subitement détourné de gène du japonais, le brun fut amusé. A la rougeur prise par les pommettes de l'être aimé, il était clair qu'il voulait belle et bien aller jusqu'au bout. Mais que cela ne lui soit pas douloureux pour autant, n'était pas moins clairement exprimé. A ce constat, Dee en conclue ce qu'il pu. Peut-être que la veille, même si Ryo ne le lui avouerait jamais, trop empressé et aveuglé par sa passion, il ne l'avait pas suffisamment préparé pour ne pas le blesser. Son aîné avait apprécié qu'il lui fasse l'amour, cela ne faisait aucun doute aux gémissements et soupirs entendus en réponse. Mais cela ne l'excusait pas pour sa possible trop grande brusquerie. Ils auraient tout loisir, le temps venu de laisser place au sexe animal quand tous deux auraient suffisamment d'expérience en la matière. Pour l'instant, prudence serait de mise.

S'abaissant à nouveau pour voler les lèvres rosées de son partenaire, Dee, lui fit la promesse de prendre soin de lui. Suite à quoi, il s'attaqua avec attention au bouton de chemise de son partenaire.

Mais très vite ce dernier l'en empêcha, demandant implicitement à échanger leur place.

Alors sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Ryo chevaucha son corps. Il semblait subitement victime d'une fièvre maligne.

Dee en serait mort de bonheur à cette simple vue.

Le salon avait longtemps été témoin de scène inversement similaire. D'un Dee empressé de découvrir le goût de la chair sucrée de son partenaire. Mais jusqu'alors une entrée de Bikki, un coup de fil inattendue, la visite d'une collègue. Tout et rien n'avaient cessé de les interrompre des mois durant.

Un arrêt qui n'eut pas lieu alors.

Finalement, ils étaient repartis se coucher pour une sieste riche en saveur.

Et puis la journée était passée ainsi que la nuit sans rien ni personne pour gâcher ces moments d'intimité rares et en cela précieux. Pas d'affaire crapuleuse ou morbide auxquelles penser, aucun partenaire blessés à l'hôpital pour lequel s'inquiéter, le grand patron en vacances. Tout était tout simplement PARFAIT !

/ Fin flash back /

Ce matin, Dee était repassé chez lui pour se changer. Après quoi, ils s'étaient retrouvés au bureau.

Depuis, c'était paperasse et retours aux habitudes.

Ryo n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans sa tache, trop occupé à rêvasser et revivre dans sa tête les derniers évènements. Il voulait avoir Dee face à lui. Pouvoir laisser son regard s'égarer sur son corps tout en muscle. Le déshabiller des yeux, l'imaginer entre ses bras…

Posant sa main sur son visage Ryo se dit qu'il était absolument irrécupérable. Voilà qu'il fantasmait comme un adolescent boutonneux sur une playmate en pleine heure de travail. Le pire, c'est que le fantasme était suffisant pour le faire physiquement réagir.

Remerciant la présence salvatrice du bureau et l'absence de toute urgence, Ryo se laissa aller sur sa chaise.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Si Dee le voyait dans cet état, il ne manquerait pas de se moquer.

Comme le Dieu Hasard 2 n'attendait pas d'autres raisons pour agir, Dee fit à cet instant irruption dans leur bureau.

«- Coucou ! Tiens, un café tout chaud. Pfiou… C'est pas qu'on s'ennui mais vivement ce soir que ça se bouge hein…

Ryo était mortifié !

Et agacé aussi !

Pourquoi toute cette histoire qu'ils partageaient depuis deux jours ne semblait avoir d'implication que pour lui ?

Dee agissait comme tous les jours, fidèle à lui-même. Taquin, faignant, souriant….

Rien dans son comportement ne changeait. Il ne rêvassait même plus comme à l'époque où il tentait vainement de le séduire de ses sous-entendus et agissements taquins !

A présent qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il lisait bien tranquillement un rapport qu'il n'avait pas prit soin de taper, tel un inspecteur des travaux finis !

N'en supportant pas d'avantage, Ryo ne réprima plus sa colère et son indignation. Posant ses paumes sur son bureau, il décida de réagir.

«- Dee !

«- hum ?

«- ….

Mais vouloir se plaindre et s'exécuter n'était pas chose si facile. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ryo retrouva son souffle coupé ! Prenant garde de rester toutefois assis à son fauteuil, il entreprit d'exprimer sa déception à ne plus voir son partenaire comme à l'accoutumer.

«- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend subitement si sûr de toi !

«- Bah pourquoi en serait-il autrement Honey ? J'ai tout ce que je pouvais rêver avoir à présent ?

«- Je te trouve bien convaincu.

«- Quoi ? On est bien ensembles maintenant. Non ? Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux !

«- Et qu'en sais-tu exactement du statut actuel de notre relation ? Ne t'imagine rien ! Coucher avec quelqu'un n'a jamais assuré personne sur les sentiments de l'autre !

Vexé par la conviction de Dee le concernant, après des mois pour ne pas dire année de doutes, Ryo totalement refroidit par cette douche froide, se leva pour sortir non sans claquer la porte !

Une attitude unique le concernant.

N'y comprenant rien, Dee allait le suivre pour mettre cette affaire au clair quand JJ entra comme à son habitude en furie.

«- Dee Sempai ! On nous appelle tous pour le débriefing.

Lâchement trahis par la voix du commissaire de retour de congés impatient de les avoir tous présent pour cette opération d'envergure, Dee abandonna l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec Ryo.

La mise en place de leur plan d'attaque, un coup de fil pour Ryo afin de prévenir Bikki qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir là et deux heures plus tard, tous les hommes du commissariat s'installaient à leur place tout autour d'un entrepôt de la périphérie de Brooklin.

L'attente y fut longue.

Alors que Ryo avait mit de coté son esclandre avec Dee pour se consacrer uniquement à la surveillance extérieure des suspects, son partenaire, camouflé dans les lieux ne cessait de chercher à quel instant précis, tous avait basculé. Qu'avait-il fait de mal cette fois-ci ? Tout se passait bien jusqu'au matin. Ils avaient eu un réveil agréable après une nuit géniale. Puis, il était rentré chez lui avant d'aller bosser. Pour une fois il était même resté aux petits soins avec son ange. Ne lui avait-il pas apporté un café avant que tout n'éclate en morceaux ?

Mais à en suivre les paroles crachées par Ryo, ce dernier ne l'aimait pas. Il avait couché avec lui sans sentiment. Juste du sexe pour du sexe. Comment y croire aux souvenirs de la veille de son corps alangui sous ses caresses, de son désir clairement exprimé de tendresse… Trop plongé dans sa réflexion, Dee n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher de lui. Tout comme il n'entendit pas la voix de Drake l'informer que les suspects venaient de les repérer.

Quand le signal déclencheur des arrestations retentit, Dee eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'on le braquait d'une arme. A l'extérieur, les inspecteurs n'entendirent que l'écho d'un coup de feu.

A cette détonation, Ryo perdit tout son sang froid.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Trop effrayé par la perspective d'un malheur, il sortit du fourgon de surveillance pour s'infiltrer avec l'équipe dans l'entrepôt. Connaissant la position initiale de son partenaire, il s'y précipita.

Son esprit embué par une peur sans fond, il retrouva une silhouette immobile ensevelit sous une caisse de bois. Seul le jeans et des chaussures noires en dépassaient. Se pouvait-il que ?

Sentant une présence derrière lui, Ryo ne réfléchit pas une seconde, se tournant, il asséna de toute ses forces un coup de pieds renversé à son adversaire. Une prise efficace ajustée d'un coup de poing avant qu'il ne braque son arme entre les deux yeux du possible agresseur de Dee.

«- Je savais que tu m'en voulais mais à ce point, c'est plus de l'indifférence mais de la haine.

«- Dee !

A l'évidence, l'homme n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour se sortir seul de ses ennuis.

A ce constat, Ryo se sentit stupide de l'avoir mit KO en voulant initialement le venger. Même si savoir qu'il en était physiquement capable lui faisait plaisir, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu la volonté de l'abaisser de la sorte. Quoiqu'à le voir bien amoché, il n'était pas responsable de tous ses bleus.

«- Tu crois que tu peux cesser de me braquer ?

«- Ca doit être possible oui.

Rangeant son arme, Ryo tendit sa main pour aider son partenaire à se relever tandis qu'on leur annonçait, via leur oreillette que cinq des six suspects présents avait été stoppés. Le sixième étant ensevelit à leurs cotés, tout danger était écarté.

«- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dee ? Tu n'as pas entendu Drake te dire de sortir !

«- Non.

Se doutant des raisons expliquant son manque de concentration, Ryo était partagé entre les regrets et la colère.

«- Espèce d'idiot !

«- Hé !

Le frappant symboliquement, le japonais laissa exprimer toute son exaspération. Avait-on idée d'être aussi stupide et tête en l'air ! Il aurait pu en mourir quand même !

Stoppé dans son élan par l'arrivée des autres, Ryo préféra s'éloigner le temps de se calmer. Retournant au fourgon, ils y firent tous leur premier rapport avant que les six dealeur ne soient emportés au commissariat.

Leur journée terminée, leurs derniers bobos soignés, les inspecteurs de polices eurent la permission de rentrer chez eux. Demain matin les attendrait le compte rendu de la soirée et la rédaction de leur rapport officiel tapé de leurs petites mains de dactylo aguerrie.

Resté en retrait de Dee, Ryo observait de loin l'infirmier venu sur place s'occuper d'eux. Une oreille indiscrète lui avait confirmé que mise à part quelques hématomes, l'inspecteur n'avait rien de grave. A peine une éraflure au bras due au coup de feu.

Rassuré par ce bilan, lui n'avait plus l'esprit tranquille. Toute cela n'avait eu lieu que par sa faute. Dee était un professionnel, un inspecteur émérite. Un peu léger sur la paperasse certes mais irréprochable sur le terrain…du moins si l'on oubliait ses prestations quelque peu musclées quand l'ennemi n'en méritait pas moins. Il n'avait donc faillit dans sa tache que pour une unique raison : son revirement surprise dans leur bureau. Ses paroles blessantes prononcées sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

A moins qu'elles n'aient été que le reflet de sa jalousie ?

Ryo se sentait pathétique. Il était jaloux de lui-même. Dee l'avait conquis et par cette évidence changeait de comportement envers lui. C'était dans la logique des choses. Mais lui voulait qu'il continue à le séduire, qu'il ne s'arrête pas si facilement à se battre pour l'avoir. Il ne voulait pas s'auto-voler le seul homme qu'il aimait.

Car Dieu qu'il pouvait l'avoir dans la peau cet être exécrable et inconscient !

Soupirant devant la voie sans issue qu'était sa situation, Ryo n'entendit pas son coéquipier venir jusqu'à lui.

«- Ryo ?

«- hum ?

«- Je… je voulais juste te dire Bonsoir. Je rentre.

«- Bien. Bonsoir.

Dee aurait aimé pouvoir commencer une discussion pour qu'ils s'expliquent. Mais il soupçonnait que Ryo n'ait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et s'y retrouver un peu seul après deux jours passé trop près l'un de l'autre. Et puis, toute tentative d'invitation à boire un verre dans un simple bar aurait été prise pour une tentative d'approche malvenue par le garçon.

Loin de ces considérations, Ryo attendait justement qu'il lui propose de l'accompagner. Dans l'un ou l'autre appartement, peu importait tant qu'ils puissent se faire face et parler. Il en aurait trépigné d'impatience. Mais rien. Il n'y eu aucune invitation, aucune balbutiement de nouvelle phrase. Dee s'était tout simplement retourner sur un…

«- A demain.

Avant de prendre le chemin de la station de métro la plus proche.

Venus avec le fourgon de police que JJ remportait au poste, il semblait décidé de rentrer par ses propres moyens, shootant au passage dans un caillou ayant malencontreusement croisé son chemin.

Partant à son tour vers la direction de son propre appartement, Ryo ne cessait plus de s'en vouloir. Pour couronner le tout, la pluie venait de faire son apparition. D'abord légère, elle devint rapidement suffisamment puissante pour tremper toute personne se trouvant sous elle.

Finalement, immobile sur le trottoir détrempé, il se sentait comme le pire des goujats. Dee avait tout fait pour lui être plaisant. Malgré ses envies, sa passion, son amour toujours affiché ou ses coups de sang, il s'était toujours reculé à temps. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à approfondir leur relation. Le moindre mot ou geste parlant de sa part et l'homme aurait cessé ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Il avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement rejeté le jour où à la suite d'une rencontre avec Leo, il l'avait prié de le faire sien ? La raison était alors l'absence de tout sentiment amoureux. Lui voulait juste penser à autre chose mais Dee avait refusé de céder à cette facilité. Et à présent, il lui avait fait croire que les deux derniers jours ne représentaient rien pour lui alors… alors qu'au contraire….

Ne pouvant supporter cette situation, Ryo se retourna. Il allait courir après son compagnon et le prier de l'excuser, l'embrasser avec passion puis s'imposer chez lui. Mais a peine fit-il un pas qu'il se trouva face à Dee. A l'évidence, le brun avait mit moins de temps pour atteindre la même conclusion.

«- Je suis désolé.

«- Non !

«- …

«- Je veux dire. Tu n'as rien fait de mal cette fois-ci Dee. Cela vient de moi. Je te demande pardon pour mon caractère de bonne femme. J'agis comme une vraie adolescente depuis deux jours.

«- Ne dis pas ça.

«- Ceci étant. Si tu ne me refilais pas toutes tes taches administratives au boulot, cela ne serait pas arrivé !

Amusé par cet énième revirement de situation, Dee ne le contredit pas, le laissant même poursuivre.

«- Alors…

«- Alors ?

«- Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ?

Dee était plus que surpris. Tout simplement stupéfait !

Déjà la veille, Ryo avait clairement affiché et assumé son désir pour lui. S'il occultait les paroles de l'après midi, il lui avait aussi avoué son amour et son attirance pour sa personne. Mais là, c'était encore plus symbolique. Il mettait bel et bien sa fierté de coté pour lui.

Stoppé dans sa réflexion par une frappe sur son crâne, Dee en gémit de douleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore !

Il n'avait même pas encore répondu à la question !

«- Ne te crois pas encore invincible pour autant ! Je me contente de m'excuser pour mes paroles blessantes. Mais ton cas reste en suspens me concernant. J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus qu'une simple nuit pour admettre qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose de sérieux entre nous !

Semblant comprendre un peu mieux ce qui lui était reproché, Dee hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa marche. A rester comme deux idiots sous la pluie, ils allaient attraper la mort ! Mais en attendant, le message avait été clair. Il ne devait pas croire que tout était gagné d'avance. Il devrait encore travailler dur pour consolider leur relation et concilier leur statut d'amis, de partenaires et d'amants.

En sortant du métro, ils avancèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'appartement du brun à pied. Les rues étant désertées à cette heure tardive, malgré l'arrêt de la pluie, Ryo fit mine de ne pas voir la main de son compagnon venir se glisser dans la poche arrière de son jeans serré. Tout comme il réprima non sans mal un frisson de désir le parcourant à l'approche des lèvres aimées à son oreille.

Un murmure porteur d'une requête plus tard et Ryo concéda en partie à la demande.

«- Hum… On verra pour le massage.

«- C'est quand même toi qui m'as frappé tout à l'heure.

«- N'insiste pas trop si tu ne veux pas que je recommence.

A l'opposé de ses paroles sèches, Ryo se fondit tout contre Dee. Encore trempé, il avait un peu froid et trouvait en la présence de son partenaire, une chaleur suffisante pour tenir jusqu'à l'appartement. Il avait envie de lui aussi. Mais cela, il ne le lui concéderait pas avant qu'il ne s'attelle à le lui demander dans les formes et avec persévérance.

FIN

1 Clin d'œil à des amis qui ne lirons jamais cette chose ;((

2 Et accessoirement l'auteur ;p

mimi yuy


End file.
